La Caida de un Heroe
by Doble Persona
Summary: Ultimos momentos de un heroe. (sin lucro)


**(ESTO NO TIENE NADA DE LUCRO. LEANLO SI QUIEREN)**

Dia trece de guerra. Todos los guerreros tirados en batalla. Gente de patria. Padres de familia. Hombres en busca de gloria. Y guerreras dando todo por un futuro. Toda esa gente era la que se encuentra ahora tirada. Desmayada. Acostada. Muerta.

Miro mi perimetro y veo que no hay nadie en pie. Silencio absoluto es lo que se escucha en este antiguo campo de batalla. Donde se peleo por la libertad y dominio de China. Donde cientos de vidas fueron segadas por una espada.

Y me encuentro aqui. El unico ser en pie. Dandolo todo por no sucumbir ante a tentada muerte. Me trato de levantar y mis pies no responden. Veo que mi hombro empieza a sangrar ante la resiente herida abierta descubierta.

Desisto. Me dejo llevar por la fuerza desconocida que hace mi cuerpo desender a tierra. Tierra seca y con olor a sangre.

¿Por que pasa esto? ¿Que es lo que hisimos nosotros para poder sufrir este destino? Miro a mi alrededor y solo veo desolacion y muerte. ¿Realmente es este el camino del guerrero? ¿Batallas y guerras? ¿Para esto es lo que vivimos nosotros?

Niego esto. Para esto no es para lo que vivimos. Somos mas que eso. Mi maestro me enseño que nosotros los guerreros fuimos amaestrados para defender lo justo. No para crear guerras o conflictos. ¿Y por que fuimos mandados a esta guerra entoces? ¿No fue este la unica solucion ante el conflicto que se habia avecinado?

Para mi, ser un guerrero era defender a la gente. Ser el encargado de mantener la paz y tranquilidad al inosente. Pero vamos a guerras y manchamos de sangre el suelo del que segun debemos proteger. Entonces... ¿Que es ser un guerrero genuino si hacemos lo contrario a nuestra causa?

Realmente no lo se... y ya no me importa.

Cierro los ojos. Tratando de mantener a ralla el dolor de mi pecho. Solo para saber despues que es imposible. Abro mis ojos para darme cuenta de que toda mi seccion del hombro y pecho esta manchada de sangre haciendo un charco de color carmin alrededor mio.

Me estava desangrando.

Lo peor de todo es que no podia moverme ya ni un centimetro. No podia ya, mas que estar sentado, recargado en la roca que estava a mi lado. De seguro por mi falta critica de sangre.

Miro al cielo... ¿hasta aqui llegue? ¿Aqui es donde termina mi historia? Tenia muchas cosas por hacer. Cosas que debia mantener.

Cosas que debia cumplir...

Recuerdo a mis amigos. Les habia insistido que no debian venir conmigo por lo peligroso que seria. Ellos se habian negado, pero los habia convencido. Bueno... no a todos. Ella insistia que queria venir conmigo. Yo no podia dejarla venir. No con el peligro que era esto. Le insisti. Le rogue. Le suplique que no me siguiera. Pero no me habia echo caso.

No me quedo opcion mas que hacer lo que pude. La habia noqueado con un golpe sertero a la nuca. Nada peligroso. Solo un desmayo lo suficientemente tolerable para de todo, ella era la mejor. Les dije a mis amigos que la cuidaran. Que trataria de llegar lo mas rapido posible. Y en bien

De seguro cumplieron su palabra... pero no cumpliria la mia.

Diviso a lo lejos para observar un cuerpo en especifico. Un oso panda. De mi misma raza. De mi propio clan. De mi propia causante de la destruciion y muerte de miles.

"Las ancias de poder fueron su perdicion". Sabias palabras de mi maestro.

El habia iniciado una guerra con un pequeño ejercito. Un ejercito habilidoso y con grandes tacticas en el combate. Poco a poco habian estado creciendo en masas hasta crear una gran cantidad y poder dar el gran golpe.

Cuando resibi las noticias, a mi y a mis amigos nos habian citado para la defensa contra ese monstruo. Como dije... yo fui solo. Mis amigos estuvieron al cuidado del Valle y me fui para defender lo que queria. Lo que debia defender. Lo que amaba.

Y habia valido la pena. Por fin todo habia acabado. Por fin todos podian respirar tranquilos y descansar por un buen mañana.

Cada segundo se me hace la vista mas borrosa. Con mas penunmbra que el minuto anterior. Y lo increible... es que no me importa. Llegue a proteger lo que amo y lo eh cumplido.

Ya no batallo en mantener mi conciencia. Ya estoy cansado. Solo deseo poder soñar con fideos o mi chica.

Mi unica chica.

Miro a lo lejos. O por lo que puedo distinguir con la poca vista y conciencia que me queda. Al parecer es una multitud. ¿Enemigos? Ahiii... lo que me faltava.

Ellos no pueden verme asi. Sere presa facil. Y no. No pienso acabar asi. Jamas. Un guerrero no merece morir derrotado. Moribundo. No conmigo.

Miro una lanza a mi lado con una punta manchada de sangre. Devio ser la que me irio. La agarro fuerte. Para que no se caiga. La levanto de tal manera que quede vertical y trato de levantarme. El cuerpo lo siento tieso. Tieso y pesado. Es un arduo trabajo que logro cumplir apenas.

Por fin estoy de pie. Y todo me duele a horrores. Pero no me dejare vencer ante eso. Ya estan a unos cien metros y no me veran asi. Jamas me rendire ante ellos. Soy el Guerrero Dragon. Y no sucumbire ante el mal. Ante la injusticia y el deshonor.

Jamas me rendire.

Narrador:

En un campo de guerra, al atardecer del dia trece, de la ultima batalla por china. Hubo centenares de muertes en batalla. Tanto hombres y mujeres peleaban por su causa. Nadie sobrevivio en ese dia. Y todos lo recuerdan. No por que fuera fatidico. Si no por el corazon de uno solo. Una persona que se sobre puso ante su muerte.

Cuando uno realmente tiene una causa por el que pelear. Por el que luchar. Nada importa en lo mas minimo. Jamas se debe uno rendir ante lo complicado que puede ser. Hay que sobreponerse ante el dolor para poder seguir y vencer la adversidad. Una causa. Un ideal. Es lo unico que se nesesita para tener la fuerza. De jamas rendirse y lograr defender lo que amas. Lo que es justo. Lo que es valiozo.


End file.
